will be used to address the issue of when and where the gene product is required for normal memory formation. Overall, the experiments will contribute to our understanding of the molecular biology of learning, and important process disrupted in many different diseases of the nervous system including Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, autism, and learning disabilities. Project Description Page 6